


Demon ex Machina

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [44]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Monsters, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Demi discovers a nightmare creature fused with the controls.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Demon ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 35 'sentient alien symbiote'

The entity before them was what Zio had called 'Dark Force'. That was all they knew for certain.

It had a recognisable face. Baleful red eyes glowed inside the hollow cavities of a maliciously grinning skeletal visage. Amorphous organic matter spread wildly across the computer terminal it was fused with like some parasitic fungus. Demi could feel the chaos in the thing's code, the closest thing a machine could feel to a pain-fuelled berserk rage.

Demi wished she knew how the thing would react to a few Phononmezer cannon rounds. She supposed there was only one way to find out.


End file.
